Midnight Pleasures
by Blacks Bitch
Summary: Sirius... young, rebelious, experienced and hotter than any bloke in Hogwarts. Girls, girls, girls. He picks a hot, 7th year Gryffindor... they have fun in the Prefects Bathroom.


Midnight Pleasures

Sirius sat in the couch in front of the fireplace, in the totally deserted Gryffindor common room. He checked the watch he borrowed from James. A quarter to one. It was about time to go, so he stood up, walked over to the portrait hole and left the common room.

He walked for a while, making his way to the Prefects bathroom. That bathroom would be of perfect use this evening. Sirius had no legal entrance to it, for he was no Prefect, but his friend Remus, on the other hand, had. Sirius had blackmailed him with some chocolate and had got the password of the chamber out of him within 5 minutes.

When he got there, he checked the watch again. Ten to one. He leaned lazily against the wall and waited.

After five minutes, however, he heard footsteps somewhere nearby. If it would be the caretaker, he would be in deep shit, but he took the risk and heard the footsteps come closer. So, he was very relieved, when it was Cecelia who came around the corner. He smiled seductively at her. Cecelia, however, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't work with me."

Sirius looked at her. "What does?"

Cecelia walked over to him, placing both her hand against the wall, Sirius head between it. She moved her head next to his and whispered: "Just open the door, will you?" And she let go of the wall again. Sirius looked at her for a brief moment and felt something weird inside. He turned around. "Puff bubbles!"

The entrance of the bathroom swung open, revealing a large and, to Sirius great delight, totally deserted chamber.

"Perfect." He muttered, turning around to face Cecelia again. He made a curt, but all the more charming bow. "After you."

Cecelia playfully pushed him aside, as she passed him and entered the room. Then she turned around to Sirius, who had followed her inside and closed the door. She closed in on him, forcing him against the wall. Sirius, who got turned on by her sudden movement and wanted her more than anything, immediately started to unbutton her blouse. Cecelia let her hand glide over his back, kissing him. Sirius, however, automatically turned his head away. He unbuttoned her last button and let her blouse slit down. Cecelia pulled him closer and felt his growing hard-on against her body. She grinned and moved her hand in the back of his pants.

Sirius, already experienced in bra-locks, clicked hers loose and let it fall to the floor, as Cecelia moved her hands out of his pants again. As Sirius massaged her breasts, she placed one hand in his neck and kissed him again. Sirius automatically turned away again. It was then, that Cecelia hit him in the face. "Kiss me! I'm not one of your _pathetic_, little fan girls!"

Sirius moved his hand to his face and felt his glowing cheek. He looked at Cecelia. Then, he suddenly placed his hand in her neck and roughly pulled her face close to his. "Whatever you say." And he kissed her passionately. Letting her tongue circle around his, Cecelia pulled Sirius' blouse loose and let her hand glide over his bare chest and his tummy. Going downwards with her hand, she let it slip into his boxer, taking his hard-on in her hand and started to stroke it. Sirius moaned into her mouth, as he longingly touched her breasts. Cecelia moved her other hand trough his hair, letting her other hand stroke him faster.

Sirius broke the kiss and moved his mouth on her neck. Biting, sucking and kissing it hungrily a shiver ran over Cecelia's back, as she pulled him even closer. Sirius found the zipper of her skirt, zipped it open and pulled the thing of her body. As he licked her neck, he let his hands glide into the back of her undy.

Then, suddenly, Cecelia carefully pulled herself loose and walked away from him, without saying anything. She walked over to some cupboards, opened them and threw all the towels out if it, dropping them on the ground. Sirius, wanting her more than ever, walked over to her. Cecelia turned to face him. "That lays a bit more comfortable." She said, smiling. Hooking one finger around the hem of his boxer, she pulled him closer to her. Sirius took hold of her and kissed her in the neck. He moved his hands over her back and her hips and pulled her undy down. Cecelia kissed him and pulled him with her to the ground, lying down on the towels. Sirius moved half on top of her. He moved his hand through her hair and down her face. He moved his hand to her breast, teasing her nipple, making it erect. She moaned.

Sirius let his hand go downwards, over her tummy and finally let it slip between her thighs. He teased her clitoris and moved two fingers in. Cecelia moaned again, arching her back in ecstasy. She took hold of his head and kissed him passionately. While she was playing with her tongue, she pulled down his boxer. Sirius pulled his hand back and moved on top of her, feeling the tip of his erection touch her entrance. He moved in, slowly started thrusting, soon building up the speed. Cecelia moaned, sinking her nails in his back, biting her lip.

After a while, she said: "Let's switch." And touching each other longingly, they switched places, so that Cecelia was on top now. Sitting upright, she started moving up and down on his rod. As Sirius touched and softly squeezed her breasts and let his hands go downwards, ending on her hips, she felt she was reaching her climax. She moved a bit faster and let out a loud moan as she came, digging her nails in Sirius' chest. Sirius grinned at the sight of her shaking all over, as she kept moving, lengthening the feeling. She placed her lips on his and they kissed again. They played with each other's tongues as Cecelia moved of him, moving her hands all over his body. Her touch made a shiver run over Sirius' back. Cecelia broke the kiss and started kissing him in the neck. Which she followed by kissing downwards, kissing his collarbone and his chest. Before she went further on, she circled her tongue around his nipple, sending goose bumps all over his body. She continued her trail downwards, by kissing his tummy and his under tummy, to end up at his private parts. Sirius moaned, when Cecelia mover her tongue from the bottom to the tip of his full erection. She circled her tongue around the tip and placed her mouth around it. Sirius gasped, clawing in the towels. "S- Suck it..." He breathed, totally lost in sexual pleasure. Cecelia started to move her mouth up and down. Sucking it. For her mouth didn't cover his whole rod, she placed her hand around the rest of it, and started to move that up and down too, using her other hand to touch and tease his balls.

Sirius' hips buckled. He moaned and twitched a little, as he moved his hands into her hair, grabbing hold of her head and made her go faster. He leaked some cum in her mouth.

Sirius thoughts about this girl, this unbelievably, beautiful chick, sucking him, combined with these feelings she was giving him, became all too much and he was about to reach his climax. It was then, that Cecelia pulled back, leaving him closer to coming than he ever was before. Sirius felt like losing it.

"Oh- Fuck!" He cursed, as he saw a broad grin appear on Cecelia's face. "You're a real bitch, you know that?!"

Cecelia brought her face close to his. "Now, that's not a nice thing to say." She said teasingly.

"Okay, okay! I'll take that back!" Sirius said desperately. "You're beautiful, okay?! You're the hottest gal I've even seen. But- Just- Don't leave me in this state!"

She didn't seem to be satisfied. "Say that again."

"What?!"

"The first thing you said." It showed that she thoroughly enjoyed seeing him like that. Literally _begging_ her to finish the job.

"You're beautiful, okay?! You're gorgeous!"

"Good boy." She grinned and lowered herself down his body, taking his erection into her hand and mouth again. Within seconds, the overwhelming feelings took control of Sirius' body and mind once again. He moaned louder than ever and arched his back, as he reached his climax and came, feeling his juices leave his body and spread in her mouth.

Oh god, how he loved this woman.

She swallowed it and kissed her way back up his tummy, chest and neck again. Sirius lay panting, his black lock sticking on his forehead. He brushed his hand through Cecelia's hair and looked at her for a while. He hesitated, but then finally kissed her himself. Cecelia was startled at first, but after realising what was happening here, she grinned and kissed him back. They stayed like this for a while, both totally naked and satisfied, entangled in a kiss that lasted at least fifteen minutes. After they had let go of each other, they got dressed again and magically put the towels back to the places they belonged.

"It's better if I go back first and you a few minutes later, alright?" Sirius said, walking over to the exit. Cecelia nodded. Sirius opened the door and turned around, "I'll see ya." And he left.

When he reached the portrait, he was lucky to see the one in it had been woken up by his footstep. He whispered the password and entered the deserted common room. He went upstairs to the dormitory and silently changed into his sleeping gown. Then he got to bed, closed the curtains of his four-poster and soon fell asleep. A broad grin on his face.


End file.
